


A Night

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

The awards started in an hour. As people filed in, I scanned their faces to see if I recognized anyone. A few faces were familiar. I hugged friends as I saw them, we gushed over each other being gussied up, and moved on. Photographers flooded the area, so we had to keep moving. My gown was form fitting, but comfortable, and I silently praised myself for my choice. The weather was warm already, and the sea of bodies made it very hot. The lack of straps and heavy fabric was doing me a favor.

My poetry was up for an award, and I was beside myself with excitement. I had checked and re-checked my hair and makeup in my anxiety to get here.  But now, in the crowd, I felt very claustrophobic. I made my way to a side hallway, where much fewer people gathered. 

As I caught my breath and cooled off, I happened to see him. He seemed so untouchable in the crowd. But even for how many people were between us, he somehow locked eyes with me for a moment. He smiled confidently as he chatted with another writer, still glancing at me, until his conversation ended and he made his way over.

"Well hello, Mister Popular." I smiled and teased him playfully.

As he sometimes did, he took the opportunity to make me blush. "You look..." He eyed me up and down in admiration. 

I couldn't hide my pleasure as I pecked his cheek. As usual, his proximity made my heart beat a little faster. "You clean up nice yourself there, handsome." 

And it was true. His suit was perfectly tailored, still a bit disheveled as he always was, but undeniably sexy.

He looked again at the crowd. "Shall we?" He offered me his arm, and we stepped into the fray again.

.................

My poetry had gotten the award. I was beside myself with pride. The hour or so after the ceremony was spent answering questions, taking photos, and accepting handshakes. Every so often, I'd sweep the crowd with my eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, the guests and gathered attendees filtered out to the after parties, but I was ready to get out of my shoes. As quietly and unassuming as I could, I made my way to the side exit.

"Not going to the after party?" I jumped. He leaned against a pillar in the foyer, smiling at me.

I sighed in relief as I placed my hand over my heart. "You scared me!" I giggled. "I was thinking about doing something low key. The night has been a bit overwhelming."

His smile was disarming. "May I join you for a drink?"

.......................

We sat in the upstairs lobby of my hotel, the only ones in the bar area. I opted to be by the cool window, looking out over the city. 

"Oh my gosh, ow!" I slipped off my shoes massaged my feet.

He grinned. "Well, they looked good." He sipped his drink, winking at me.

"You are laying it on thick tonight. Have ulterior motives?" I teased him, winking back and biting my lip.

His eyes narrowed and he reclined in his seat, chin down slightly, looking at me intensely. My heart stopped momentarily when he simply smiled.

"Hmmmm." I raised my eyebrow, trying my best to look nonplussed, for fear of seeming foolish. Id always been interested, but nothing had ever come of it. I didn't expect it. 

He leaned forward to take my hand. He studied my fingers, brushing them with his thumb. After a moment, he spoke. "One night."

"What?" I was caught off guard. For as long as we had known eachother, we had experienced sexual tension between us in one way or another, but schedules, relationships, and life in general had gotten in the way. It wasn't something that was on the table for either of us, I'd thought.

The inside of my wrist was face up. His fingers stroked the inside of my forearm as he looked me dead in the eye. "I want to know what it's like to kiss you." 

Adrenaline thrilled my system. My heart pounded. "Are- are you sure?" I asked stupidly. "You're serious?"

My head spun. Here and now, alone, it was easy to pretend nothing else existed but each other.

 _One night. One night is nothing, right?_ I thought. For how long I had wanted him, one night seemed insignificant for closure's sake.

He nodded.

....................................

We were in the elevator, on the way up to my room. His arm was around my waist. He hadn't tried to kiss me yet, but I comfortably rested my head on his shoulder. The warmth of his body radiated. When the doors opened, I sauntered out, aware of his eyes on my backside. 

"Thanks for hanging on to the copy for me," he said loudly. A few people down the hall had noticed us as they were heading to the elevators.

I played along. "Oh sure, I love proofreading for other writers!"

I used my key to open the door. As soon as we stepped in and the door closed, he spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly, his tight grip on my waist pulling me against him. The taste of him was as I'd imagined. I felt it to the tips of my toes. We broke apart for a moment.

We simply breathed heavily, looking at each other, hearts pounding...But it felt too late to stop, and we didn't want to anyway.

His lips found mine again, and he held the zipper on the back of my dress. He pulled it achingly slow. I moaned into his mouth.

My dress slipped to the floor around my ankles. I stepped out of it and my shoes. My bare chest pressed against his suit, and I trembled, not with anxiety, but with sheer desire.

His fingertips traveled along my sides, feeling my skin. I pulled at his suit jacket, pulling it from him, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt. I wanted him so badly I could taste it. My pulse flew. 

As soon as his shirt had fallen from his shoulders, he pushed me back on to the bed. He eyed me laying there in my panties as he undid his belt and removed his pants. My entire body tensed in anticipation as he crawled on top of me, skin on skin, kissing me deeply. My hand snaked down into his waistband and gripped him. His body tensed and he inhaled sharply.

I nipped his lower lip. "I want you."

It happened so quickly. Whether it was out of fear he would lose his nerve, or lust, I'll never know. He kissed me so hard it almost hurt. Somehow, his boxers ended up across the room, my panties were shoved aside, and I gasped as he plunged into me. Suddenly, the world was spinning, and I was so...alive. I couldn't get enough. It felt impossibly good. He hoisted my legs on his shoulders, pounding harder, until I screamed his name. My fingers clawed at his arms and I threw my head back in ecstasy. 

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, catching his breath. Using the opportunity, I shoved him back. I watched his eyes as I lowered myself to him, doe eyed, taking him in my mouth. His eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of my mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. I touched him, feeling his hips and legs, all while taking him as deep in to my throat as I dared. My eyes watered and I gagged.

"Oh my God, that's hot." He sighed. Next thing I knew, I was on my back again so he could return the favor. My legs shook as he tongued my clit. 

"Shit, yes, please, give it to me, just like that-" I cried out. I could feel the pressure building, building, almost to the point of pain, then- My entire body clenched as I came, soaking the bed and him.

He looked entirely pleased with himself as he sat up. I didn't have time to breathe before he flipped me over, burying himself in me from behind, grabbing my hips. I cried out, over and over, unable to control myself. I was overcome by my climax again. "You feel so fucking good," I whined into the pillow I had buried my face in. "I want you so bad!"

I sat up and turned around quickly, pushing him back again. I crawled on top of him and took him inside me again. As I lifted and lowered myself, I watched his face. He groaned and hung on to me as I fucked him, swiveling my hips, fingers raking his chest. He looked so sexy laying there under me. I studied him, seeing which movements he seemed to like most, and adjusted accordingly. Soon, he began to curse. 

I waited until he seemed ready to cum, then stopped. He opened his eyes in surprise. I grinned wickedly and pulled him to the edge of the bed. I knelt before him. 

"Cum on my face." I commanded softly.

He stood, staring at me, then grabbed the back of my hair to pull my head back. He grasped and worked himself as I rubbed my pussy. The sound of his heavy breathing coupled with my cries pushed me over the edge again.

"Fuck yes- oh God, I'm gonna cum-" He groaned. A moment later he spilled on to my face, reveled in how I looked covered in his cum, and collapsed on the bed. I stood shakily and went to grab a towel and splash my face with water.

When I returned, I crawled into the bed next to him, kissing his cheek.

..........................

We agreed it would never happen again. He dressed and got ready to leave. I donned a robe before walking to him.

"well I won't be forgetting tonight, ever." He grinned.

I leaned forward slowly, kissing him one last time. I pulled back slightly. "Me neither."

His eyes didn't leave my lips. "Well... The night isn't TECHNICALLY over yet..." 

I grinned lasciviously. "No, not its not."

 


End file.
